Konoha High
by storywritinglover3663
Summary: Sakura Haruno is thrown out of her cruddy life when her mom wins the lottery, and right into high class bording school, Konoha High. Her roommate, none other then 'Dark' and 'Mysterious' Gaara. He just wont tell her his last name. After am...awkward, first day together, Sakura and Gaara just might have an unusual first year of life in Konoha High.
1. Chapter 1

I watched the sky through the rain-soaked window of our SUV. My dad's fingers drummed on the wheel, creating a beat that I would sometimes bob my head in rhythm with. Grey storm clouds shifted lazily around each other, creating patterns I blindly copied down on a sheet of paper. A fresh wave of rain bored down on the car, creating thump thumpety thump sounds. I smiled and began bobbing my head once again.

"Sakura…Are you hungry?" My mom called from the front seat.

"Mmm…yeah, I guess so." I replied, meeting her pale green eyes with my own emerald. Her light pink hair hung in her face, and her lips were curved into a small smile. I resembled my mother in many ways, aside from my wide forehead. My friend Ino always told me my forehead was cute and unique, not some ugly contraption I should hide with bangs and other things. A small tear formed in the corner of my eye when I thought of Ino. She acted as if me moving was no big deal. There was actually a grin on her face when I left. I wondered if she was trying to put on a brave face for me, or if she really was just happy to see me go. I sighed and turned to look at my dad instead. His light brown hair hung just above his apples Adam, and his sparkling leafy green eyes shone with excitement. It was his idea to move to some place I didn't know, and send me to a boarding school called "Konoha High".

A boarding school was bad enough, but when I found out I would share a room with a guy, I spent three days locked up in my room, trying to find ways to hide my underclothing from any hungry eyes. I prayed for a decent guy, not to mention a decent room. I couldn't stand overly bright colors, they gave me headaches. My hair and eyes were the only acception to my head, though I didn't know why. The car pulled into a parking space, next to a rather big restaurant. Big glow-up lights read in fancy writing "Joey's French Cooking". I blinked slowly and sighed. Fancy restaurant for the beginning of a fancy life. Oh yeah, looks like I forgot to explain.

2 months before the move

"Sakura! Sakura come quick! You wont believe this!" My mother called to me. I jumped up from my the desk in my room, banging my knee on the top, and ran downstairs.

"What?! What's wrong?" I yelled, rounding the corner, expecting to see something horrible. What I saw was the complete opposite. My mother was holding the phone in one hand, my dad shouting excitedly on the other end, and a lottery ticket in my moms other hand. Tears were streaming down her face, and it looked like years of stress had lifted off of her, giving her a healthy, young glow.

"We won…WE WON!" She screamed excitedly, jumping up and down like a 5 year old getting candy. I giggled at first, then I started laughing, then I ran up to my mom and threw my arms around her, squeezing her tightly. Tears of my own began to pour down my face, and joy was overwhelming me from my toes, to the tip of my ears.

"Not only that, but your dad got a fantastic job offer! It looks like life has finally changed the tides for us, hone!" Her voice was cheerful and sounded like a bunch of tinkling bells again. After years of financial problems, we were finally going to start new! More tears shed, as the familiar feeling of having my healthy mom around again sank in.

Reality

The memory crashed into me, forcing a smile onto my face. I hadn't seen my mother so happy ever since she lost her job as a Baker. After that, life had become very difficult for them, and instead of living in a cute little townhouse, they were forced to live in a run-down apartment that they liked to call "The shack". Sakura scowled at the memory of their pathetic house, not at all missing it.

"You coming hone?" My mother asked, her green eyes swimming like fish in a vast white sea.

"Yeah, sorry." I laughed. I slid out of the car, closing the door tightly behind me. My dad locked the doors, and led us towards the restaurant with a big goofy grin on his face. Seeing both my parents so happy, made me beyond happy. We pushed through the restaurant's doors, and I nearly gasped at grandeur of the place. Marble, cherry oak, and several other expensive woods and such covered the entire restaurant. Fancy looking lace decorated the tables, with flowery table decorations.

If this is what I have to look forward to in a fancy life, then I'm all for it!

First Day Of "Konoha High"

I walked through the halls, looking for the office. The school was huge, even bigger in person then in pictures. It was at least 8 stories high, and there had to be over 100,000 students attending. I sighed, and kept searching for room 203. I finally spotted room 202, and open the door next to it. A lady with long shiny blonde hair, and dazzling blue eyes sat behind a desk, staring intently at the monitor. She wore a black pencil skirt that hung just above her knees, a white tank top, with a black blazer over it. She looked up from her computer and shot me a brilliant white smile. I smiled back shyly.

"Judging from your hair and eyes, you must be Sakura Haruno, am I correct?" She said. Her voice sounded like honey slowly dripping off a beehive. That wasn't a bad thing though.

"Y-yes….How did you know that?" I asked, a blush creeping onto my face. The blonde smiled, and changed the subject.

"Im Hikari Omnei, and, obviously, I'm what you call the typical "Front Office Lady". I'll let Mrs. Tsunade know you're here." Hikari sing-songed. She bounced out of the room and into another one, her long hair flowing behind her. I figured I was supposed to wait, so I took a seat in one of the surprisingly comfortable chairs, and sighed. The front office door opened and closed, and the sound of footsteps approaching me.

"Oi, pinky, where's blondey?" A rude voice howled. I flinched in annoyance, and looked up slowly. A raven-haired boy with matching eyes stood over me, arms folded over his chest. If he wasn't so rude, I would've said he were cute.

"Telling Mrs. Tsunade I'm here, whats up with the rude attitude?" I snapped, rising from my chair. He smirked slightly.

"Feisty. I like it. You've got the looks to match." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes, and placed a hand on my hip.

"I'm so flattered, but really, I don't feel like being hit on already." I hissed. His smirk faltered slightly at my sarcasm, but he kept his nose up.

"Who said It was your decision?" He asked.

"I-" I was cut off before I could finish, by none other then Hikari herself.

"Mrs. Tsunade said "Please come in", and…Sasuke? Did you get sent out of class again?" Hikari said. I snorted, and walked away, enjoying the look of annoyance on the douches face. I walked into Mrs. Tsunade's room, only to see another blonde. This time she had honey brown eyes, and her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. But what really stood out…were her boobs. They were humongous! She caught me staring and laughed, and I could help blush like crazy.

"I-I'm sorry! Forgive me, I didn't…I mean I wasn't looking there!" I stammered, bowing a thousand times.

"It's ok, everyone does it." Mrs. Tsunade chided. I swallowed hard, and took a seat in a chair she had gestured to.

"So, I understand you just transferred here? Well, all I really need to say if Welcome, and if have any questions, just ask Me, Shizune, or Hikari. Here's your schedule, and room assignment. I've read you don't like bright colors, and you need peace and quiet so you can study. I believe you'll find this a suitable room for you." She talked quickly, and tossed me a manila envelope. I caught it clumsily, only just saving it from falling on the floor. A hint of amusement crossed her face at my failed attempt of a catch, and shook her head. I blushed, and stood up to leave, the envelope clutched tight in my hand.

"One more thing, Sakura.." Tsunade called after me. I turned to look at her, and paled at the serious look on her face.

"Try not to judge him by first glance, alright?" She instructed. I nodded, wondering why she would think I'd judge someone because of their looks. But the way her playful mood changed to serious that quickly, sent shivers down my spine. I thought of how bad he could possibly be until I finally arrived at room 546. I swallowed a lump that had been growing In my throat, and knocked lightly on the door. There was something that sounded like a groan, shuffling, and the door slowly opening. A redhead in just plaid boxers opened the door, his hand running through his scruffy, but hot in a way, hair. His eyes were a Jade color, and a thick dark line circled each of his eyes. He was typically hot. I blushed and looked away from him, finding it awkward just to stare at him and his half-naked glory.

"Oh…Are you my new roommate?" His voice was deep and sounded like mahogany. A weird resemblance, but it was true.

"Y-yes…S-Sakura Haruno, it's a pleasure to meet you." I stammered.

"Gaara." He stated simply. He didn't say a last name. Just Gaara. I nodded, and he moved out of the way for me to enter. I did slowly, taking in the dorm around me. The walls were a dark red, with beautiful brown designs weaving around the walls. A small kitchen with a stainless steel stove and oven, refrigerator, and microwave with granite counters stood to my right. A small hallway was next to it, leading to two different rooms. The last thing I noticed was the living room. Plush brown sofas were pushed up against a wall, a red wood coffee table in front of them, and a Plasma T.V. on another counter. A fantastic dorm.

"You're stuffs in the room. I hope Tsunade gave me a decent roommate." He said the last part under his breath, but I still heard him.

"Thank you…" I whispered. I hurried down the hall and entered the room that had a plaque with the words "Sakura" on it. When I was inside, and had turned on the lights, I gasped. Dark green walls, with the same brown designs in the first room, a desk with a lamp and a comfortable looking chair, a queen sized bed with plush dark green covers, and my own T.V. I noticed the dark brown carpet and smiled giddily to myself. My stuff was placed neatly by my desk, in the order they came. I walked over to my bed, and sat down, letting my hand run over the super-soft comforters. The bed was soft and squishy, just how I liked it. My bed sank down when I sat on it, and I couldn't help but let out a quiet moan of joy.

"I can't believe I get to live here now…" I mumbled under my breath. A small knock at my door made me jump.

"C-come in!" I called. The door opened to reveal Gaara once again, but he had changed into some jeans and a T-shirt.

"I was wondering if you'd be ok with pork and rice for dinner tonight…" He mumbled, avoiding my eyes.

"YES!" My loud response must have surprised him because he turned to look at me with a weird gaze. I slammed a hand over my mouth, and looked at the floor, blushing hard.

"S-sorry…" I muttered through my hand. He chuckled and walked out, leaving me to mentally slap myself on my own.

Gaara's P.O.V

Gaara knocked on his new roommates door, and was met by silence. Curious, he slowly opened the door, and widened his eyes in shock when he was met by an empty room. She was there a second ago. He shrugged, closed the door, and turned around. His eyes landed on Sakura's small form wrapped in a towel, and her wet pink hair hanging over her shoulders. She screamed in surprise, and fell back in shock. As if by instinct, Gaara wrapped his arm around her waist and flipped over so that she landed on him instead. She was in a position so that it looked like she was straddling him, and he had a clear view of her breasts. Her face was bright red in embarrassment, and his was probably to.

"S-sorry, I d-didn't know you were at my room, It's m-my fault." She stammered, struggling to get up. Her foot slipped, and she fell down again. Her arms flailed to get a grip on something, causing her towel to come flying off. Her entire face paled, and so did his.

**OOOh, cliffy! Sorry for that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter though! Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara could feel himself growing hard, and he avoided her gaze. She jumped to her feet, grabbed her towel, and ran into her room. Gaara let out a small sigh of relief, and glared at the bulge in his pants. Her boobs weren't big, but they weren't small either. He shook his head to clear the thoughts from his head, stood up, and knocked on her door.

"Y-yes?" A small voice said from inside the room. Gaara cleared his throat, a small blush coming over his face again.

"When your finished changing, come down to eat dinner." He told her, trying to keep himself from losing control.

"Ok…thank you…" She muttered from the other side of the door. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and walked downstairs. It had only been one day of having her in the dorm with him, and he had already seen her naked. Great. The sound of her door opening and closing reached his ears, and she took a seat across from him. She was wearing an over-sized t-shirt, and pajama shorts. Her pink hair was still wet, and it clung to her skin, like it needed to hold on for dear life. He swallowed away his nervousness and cleared his throat. She looked up to meet his eyes, and began blushing immediately.

"I-I'm sorry about what happened. That wasn't your fault, it was mine." He said awkwardly, placing a hand on his neck. She smiled shyly and twiddled with her fingers.

"Its ok…it was just an accident…" She whispered, her eyes glowing softly. Gaara began to notice all the little details about her at that moment. He noticed her long, thick black eyelashes, the cute little dimples on her cheeks when she smiled, and how adorable she looked when she was blushing. Sakura caught him staring at her, and they both looked away quickly, both blushing. Sakura picked up her chopsticks, and placed a piece of pork and rice in her mouth. Her eyes widened and she smiled happily. She chewed quickly, swallowed, and took another bite. Gaara watched her with amusement, happy she enjoyed his cooking.

"I see you like it." He chuckled. She looked up from her food, chopsticks still in her mouth, and giggled. Her giggle was adorable, and he wanted her to laugh more. She swallowed the food in her mouth, and pulled the chopsticks out. Her eyes rested on his chin, and she reached out with her thumb. He pulled back instinctively. She yanked her hand back immediately by his reaction, and stared at the ground.

"S-sorry…There was just some rice on your chin…" She murmured. Gaara instantly felt bad, and grabbed her hand. He brushed the rice away with her fingers, and then wiped them with his napkin. She giggled again, and he smiled himself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to react like that." He admitted, scratching the back of his neck once again.

"Its ok, your cooking makes up for it." She replied, a big grin on her face. For the first time in a long time, he smiled. Actually smiled. Not a smirk, or a grin, just a full on smile.

"Thank you." He whispered. She nodded, and finished eating quickly. When she was done, she stared at her bowl with puppy eyes. His heart skipped a beat, and he couldn't help but start to laugh.

Sakura's P.O.V

I stared intensely at my bowl, wishing more food would reappear in the bowl. Gaara seemed to take notice of my hunger, and plopped another spoonful of rice and pork into the bowl. I smiled widely, and dug in once again. The entire time I ate, Gaara's stare bore into me. I couldn't but blush again, and silently scolded myself for looking so fat.

"Gomen, It's just really good..." I whispered, putting down my fork next to the now empty again bowl. Gaara chuckled, and patted my head.

"Thank you...I learned from my brother..." He mumbled. I cocked an eyebrow. He had siblings?

"You have a brother?" I asked, trying not to seem so nosy.

"Hn. Kankuro. Then there's my sister, Temari." He replied, a small smile on his face.

"What about you? Any siblings?" He asked. My heart stopped for a second, and I felt my breathing begin to get uneven. I tried to calm myself, but memories of Seita began flooding my memories. I stood up from my seat abruptly, and fled the room, not wanting Gaara to see the tears streaming down my face.

**Uh-oh...Another cliffer's...I'm sorry, it's a really bad habbit of mine...I hope you guys enjoyed the story, please R&R!**


End file.
